getbackersfandomcom-20200223-history
Jouya Kanou
Jouya Kanou is a fictional character in the anime/manga series Getbackers. He's a former member of the Volts who admires one of the former king of the Volts, Masaki Kurusu. He now works as one of the Cursed Knights known as "Raven"; and works along with his partner Kaoru Ujie under the orders of the Voodoo King. Background During the time of the Volts, he shared a special bond with Masaki Kurusu. Also, since the beginning, he get really well with all the members and specially with Kaoru Ujie and from there, these two were always together, as combat partners and friends. During a big confrontation against the monsters of the Beltline in the East and West Gate of the Lower town, Kanou and Kaoru stay behind to fight while Shido and Masaki fought in the other gate. Shido Fuyuki told them that they won't be able to handle all the Beltline monsters but Kanou tells him that they have to leave it to them as it is their right decision. Shido tells them not dare to give their lives as he wants to see them again. As Masaki and Shido return to look for them, Kanou and Kaoru survive and tell them that it wasn't necessary to give their lives. During that confrontation, he got the scar he has now on his right eye. Time after, Masaki revealed to him and Kaoru his stigma and the plans the Voodoo King have. Involuntarily, the three have to serve the Voodoo so after the Volts dissolved, Kanou left with Masaki and Kaoru and they've returned as a cursed knight and with a different attitude. Even though, he doubted his new loyalty. In the Manga The Eternal Bond Arc Kanou makes his first appereance when the Get Backers are fighting the Kiryudo 7. He stands along Masaki Kurusu, asking him what he's looking at to which he replies the man that he took their precious lightning lord from them. Kanou answers him that he despises that man since he's eyes are pure darkness. He also asks him if he regrets their decision and if he misses those times on the Volts. Kanou appears again to tell him that "the woman" has arrived and when Kaoru arrives, they left as she tells them that they have being called. Get Back The Lost Time Kanou then appears as a order of the Voodoo King to go stop Shido and Kazuki and capture the second Key. As Yohan gets upset against the Voodoo King, he along with Kaoru stops him, telling him that nobody dares to confront the Voodoo King. As Masaki appears and starts fighting his former friends and partners, Kanou attacks Shido with his piercing fangs. Kanou uses various wind attacks and works in combination with Kaoru, creating a giant flaming dragon to defeat Shido while Masaki knocks down Kazuki. After their successful victory, they return to the Voodoo King. As Yohan insults Masaki's method to capture the former kings, Kanou gets upset against him and tells him that even if they used some low methods, they were able to achieve the goal that Yohan's brothers couldn't do it before. Before the discussion turns battle, Masaki stops Kanou, telling him that he has to have more respect in front of the Voodoo King. Kanou then appears along with Kaoru where Shido is being hold. Shido asks them about Kazuki and Ren while he tries to make them remember their time during the Volts and how they would give their lives to defeat the monsters of the Beltline and protect the people from the lower town. When Kanou demands him to stop since any past memory could change their minds, Shido starts realizing the power of his Chimera Mode and frees himself from the zero gravity alloy chains. As they see Shido's immense power, Kanou starts the counter attack with his "Windstorm Fan, Tiger Dragon Dance" which creates a powerful wind blast like beam. While at the first place, Kanou believes he defeated him without hitting any vital point, Shido emerges from the dust still trying to reasoning with them and why they are working with people of the Beltline. Kanou and Kaoru decide to forget the plan and only protect Masaki from Shido, so they use a combined attack, the "Dancing War Fan Palm, Blazing Wind Tiger Dragon" which creates a giant powerful fire dragon that destroys everything around them. For their shock, Shido emerges again without any wound and crying for loosing good old friends; and with only one strike, Kanou along with Kaoru are knocked down. Kanou is able to stand up while the Voodoo King defeats Shido within a second. The Voodoo King grabs Kanou's face and threatens him, stating that Kanou's life depends on him and he will pay if he disobeys his command. He's left in such a state of shock that he's unable to speak or move. Later, Kanou goes with Masaki and tells him the Get Backers have entered to the Betline and they defeated Yuri Kokuchouin and Maiya Kokuchouin easily, and also, that Akabane and that the Gale Emperor, Paul, are here too and they will reach very soon Der Kaiser. Masaki asks him about Shido and the Voodo King and he tells him that Shido is sleep and the Voodoo is heading towards point "K". As Masaki finishes his battle with Akabane and starts to loosing the path of his mission, Kaoru and Kanou quickly rushes an attack against Hevn to kill her, even if it means to go against Masaki's will but their strike is quickly stopped by Ban and Ginji. Kanou quickly attacks them with his wind blades and engages in battle against Ban. Kanou goes berserk as he starts hearing Ginji talking to Masaki and shouts Masaki how long it will take to finish his mission. Kaoru and him tells them they are prepare to die as Cursed Knights and then they release their full power, bringing up their stigmata. Kaoru and Kanou unify there attacks to create a powerful "fire-wind" based technique but Maria uses a magic shield to defend all of them. Maria and Paul states that now, they are a lot more stronger than them and almost invincible. Within a blink, Kaoru and Kanou appears behind Ban but he is able to dodge their attack. Kanou uses his dual wind blade against Ban but when he goes after Kaoru, he defends her with one of his fans, also telling her that she must go after Masaki and stop Ginji but Ban sends him to fly. Angry, Kanou uses his War Fan of the Goblin's Dance: Dragon King Fan (windstorm twister) against him but Ban is able to cut the tornado easily since he read the wind current. As Kaoru was about to be finished by Ban, he puts himself in the middle and receives Ban's snake bite. Kanou tries to counter the attack pretending to attack Ban, but in fact he opened the path to Kaoru telling her that she must complete her own mission while he fights against Ban, even though he already knows he won't be able to win. When Kaoru leaves, he tells Ban that now he is his only opponent and he won't let him to pass him, even if it means to give his own life. Kanou attempts to finish this battle already, so he decides to use his ultimate technique. He accumulates wind in a giant vacuum sphere and prepares to release his Wind Dragon. Ban tries to stop him but Kanou suddenly appears behind him and grabs him, telling him that now both of them are going to die. When the Dragon is about to kill them, Ban releases his angel wing and jump higher than the dragon, saving both of them. Kanou is striked down by Ban and is told that what really is the toughest thing is to live, not to give up to his life. Kanou remembered what Masaki told him and Kaoru about why Ginji leave the Volts, and whhen Ban tells him that he needs to loose the cool so he can protect the people who he loves, Kanou explains him that the Cursed Knights must die along with Kurusu in order to bring the second future, so he attack Ban with his wind sphere claiming that he must die. Ban knocks him down and tells him that they are here to save that future and the people, including him and Kaoru (which Kanou claims that she will die in hands of his beloved Raitei). Ban asks him why he is working with Masaki and he explains what Masaki told them about the second future and how they got their stigmata in order to destroy the first and third future, even though if it costs their lives. Lastly, he explains that Kagami and the Voodoo King wants the end of the world while the Brain Trust, through this end, they look for the reborn of it. As Ban states he's going to end these destiny by both Ginji and Ban's bonds, Kanou asks him to give "something" to Kaoru after he saves her, but Ban tells him that if he has something for him, he should do it himself. Kanou smiles at him as he sees hopes thanks to the GB duo. to rework & to complete as this arc is fully translated They quickly leave and Kanou tells them they have to hurry since the Infinite Fortress is starting to change. As they arrive where Masaki and Ginji are, he witnessed a very injured Kaoru. He runs at her an grabs her at her arms until she woke up. He stays behind with her and Masaki and Hevn while the GB duo defeat the Voodoo King. Kanou now leaves at the Infinite Fortress with the new members of the Volts, being a vital member for defending and reforming the Mugenjou. He stays close at Masaki and Kaoru. In the Anime Get Back MakubeX His role in the anime is very different from the manga. He first appeared while fighting Emishi. Emishi asks him why he's attacking him since they were friends, which Kanou simply replies that even though they were friends, he only joined because of Masaki Kurusu and when he left the Infinite Fortress, he didn't have anything to do with the Volts; but now he's back, implying that Masaki has returned too. While Emishi is shocked to hear this news, Kanou is able to land a seriously wound at Emishi and when he's about to finish him, Juubei stops his attack with his needle. Kanou leaves since fighting both of them will be troublesome even for him. He reappears with Kaoru Ujie and Toshiki Uryuu, mocking to Kaoru about her attitude and feelings towards Ginji Amano. When Masaki orders them to stop the GB, Kanou joins in battle with Toshiki to defeat a blind Juubei and Kazuki. Both of them to see his former friends working with Masaki, they jump off the cliff, surprising Kanou because he believed that even though they were in a virtual reality, they could still die. Toshiki only replies that it didn't affect them because they already knew the place. He tries one more time to defeat the Get Backers, engaging Ban Mido in battle. The fight took a while just because Ban was waiting for Ginji to reason with Kaoru. Suddenly, with only one strike he's able to knock down Kanou and leave him fainted. Kanou woke up and hears the conversation between Masaki and Ginji. Kanou believed only in Masaki and he wanted him to be the ruler of the Infinite Fortress and when he realizes that he's under someone else's orders, he became extremely angry and tries to destroy everything. Emishi and Shido are able to stop him, knocking him down again. After everything is solved, Kanou stays with Masaki, being now part of the new Volts. Abilities *'Inmense Speed': Kanou is easily one of the fastest characters as he was able to surprise various times Ban Midou and even dodge his powerful attacks. This fact is also enhanced by the fact he also could attack Shido in his Quimera form. *'Enhanced Strenght':Kanou's quite strong as he's able to defeat Beltline monsters with only his will and his strength. He mostly uses his two fans to have a hand-on-hand combat. Wind Manipulation Techniques *'Blooming Fan of the Goblin's Dance: Orchid Sage Fan': Jyouya Kanou spins his fans and creates a wind that cuts through the enemy's body. He uses this technique against Shido when he interrupts the fight between Masaki and Shido. *'War Fan of the Goblin's Dance: Windstorm Fan, Tiger Dragon Dance': Kanou swings his two fans and creates two wind blasts that goes in zig-zag and that into contact, creates a giant exploding vortex. Kanou was confident enough in this technique to be able to defeat Shido in his quimera form. *'War Fan of the Goblin's Dance: Roaring Tiger Fan': another wind-based technique. He uses this technique to combine it with Kaoru's fire attacks. *'Wind Blade': Kanou swings his fan and is able to create a wind blade that can cut through even metal and has a massive power destruction. *'Dual Wind Blade': an enhanced version of his wind blade. Here he uses his two fans and the blades are even more destructive. *'Windstorm Twister': Jouya can easily swipe his fans and create a massive building busting tornado of wind. *'Dragon's Lament' (Ryuu Dou Mei Koku): By generating a massive force of wind into a ball, all of the wind converges at a single point!! He can create a vacuum so strong that it incinerates whomever it collides with. This technique is the preparation for his most powerful technique. *'Dragon's Eye Finisher!' (Garyou Tensei!): Kanou's ultimate attack. An attack that Maria Noches claimed that she could do absolutely nothing to stop it and even if a person can read the wind currents, they cannot escape this move! Kanou creates a wind-based dragon that absolutely destroys everything. Ban is the only to ever have escaped this technique. *'Spinning Wind Sphere': Kanou's only technique that is created without his fans. Kanou creates a small rotating wind sphere to crush into an enemy. The full power of this technique isn't see as Ban stops Kanou's arm from hitting him before he used this technique. *'Dancing War Fan Palm: Blazing Wind Tiger Dragon': a combined attack along with Kaoru's fire which creates a giant dragon that can destroy everything in their ratio. Kanou uses his wind attacks to enhanced Kaoru's fire techniques so the fire expands even more. Folding Fans *'Great Dragon, Slice Through The Sky ' *'Great Tiger, Grind Trough The Earth' Kanou uses two fans that are sharped as blades and can cut his enemies with them. Stigmata *'Stigmata': Kanou possesses the stigmata on his right eye that grants him an incredible power to which warriors like Maria Noches or even Paul as the Gale Emperor are afraid of. The stigmata gives him even more speed to which even Paul is surprised at. The stigmata also enhanced his wind-based powers to even which Maria Noches couldn't do anything against them. Category:Characters Category:Volts Category:Cursed Knights Category:Male